Mother of Vampires
by Leighce
Summary: meet Ameera, mother of the semi-immortal beings known as vampires, follow her as she deals with the stupidity of vegetarian vampires, uprisings, loss and meeting her mate


Draining the last of the precious ambrosia from the vile man's body I stood back to inspect my kill, a sound catches my attention resulting with the tilting of my head in concentration, the sound of footsteps fast approaching reaches my ears and the scent of pine and blackberries invade my senses in a combination that is unmistakably Jane, recognizing this I delay my return home so that I may greet my young companion promptly, Jane arrives looking disheveled and frustrated but otherwise unharmed  
"grandmother, Master Aro asked me to discover your new hiding-place" Jane answers my curious expression  
"thank you my dear, please join me on my walk home" I say, she bows her head  
"as you wish grandmother" she answers, with a flick of my wrist the degenerates' body is nothing more but a pile of ash, holding out my other hand she takes it without question and together we plunge into the darkness of the night.

Perhaps I should explain, my family refer to me as Ameera though I have undertaken a mass of identities over the years, I am the mother of vampires and I have lived longer then I care to admit, I observed the earth form and found myself intrigued by these beings known as mortals who were quickly adapting to the still forming world, my intrigue became fascination which quickly formed into desire due to the very nature of which I was created, my nephew's dislike of my sudden interest in mortals resulted in my banishment and cursing as I would not comply with his wishes, at first I had no inclination that I had been cursed and so lived my life as I normally had.  
However, I soon discovered a desire to bite and _drink _from the flesh of my bedfellows which resulted in my lover becoming my first creation, not that I intended it as such, I lapped up his blood as if it were the key to life but held enough adoration to stop before I did something regrettable.  
I sired Aro, Marcus and Caius who became kings of the vampiric world and are infamous among our kind, I also am infamous however hardly anyone know my appearance, I have become related to a plethora of titles, among my favourites; mother of vampires, Fallen angel, Cheshire cat, Dragonheart and Chameleon.  
Creating more changelings I discovered the extent of their abilities and my own, discovering that talent which they possessed while mortal would become enhanced,- some refer to these as gifts, however they may not have realized that they possessed said abilities as human, and some more gifts are prominent then others Jane and Alec for instance held the desire for control due to their horrendous upbringing, Marcus was able to notice others connections, Aro was very astute in the thought process of those around him, Heidi was persuasive, ect cetera… which became enhanced within their new life. Another thing discovered further along in life was that my sister took pity upon our lonely existence and weaved bonds so deep to our chosen that we could not live after finding them, without them, within time we referred of them as mates, some spend millennia waiting for their mate while others find them within centuries or decades.

"nice house gran" Jane compliments as we walk into my 4-story mansion hidden within the forest  
"thank you, Amoure, it is a shame that a coven is living nearby" I comment  
"what coven, do I need to call father?" she panics, I chuckle gently while embracing her, in order of helping calm her  
"it is the Cullen coven, nothing that I am unable to rectify, please cease your panicking sweetheart fore I am stronger than anyone alive, I am prepared to handle a group of vegetarian vampires if needed, besides, I must prepare for the establishment of education commonly known as school" I inform, she pulls away from my embrace with a look of confusion  
"you, school, why?" she stutters, scandalized by the idea, I give her a wicked grin  
"for my own amusement of course, I had heard that the god of war is a part of the Cullen coven, that would certainly entertain me for a while, will you be returning home soon?" I question  
"master Aro wishes for me to remain with you, I suppose I should sign up for this high school then" she shudders  
"no need, it has already been taken care of" I smirk  
"really gran, couldn't you have waited?" Jane whines  
"what would be the point? I have a collection of blood in the refrigerator, please drink your fill, your room is over there" I wave a hand towards the entrance of the basement "I am in need of a shower, oh also, I do hope you enjoy the clothes" I add with a mischievous smile as I make my way up to my floor, none are granted access to the attic which consists of my bed chamber, personal study, bathroom, recreation room and library, Jane has the whole basement to herself which include a living room, study, library, art room and music room due to the fact that she is more creative then I.

After my shower I dress in black jeans, obsidian Damascus steel chain-mail that is hidden by a white shirt, my Celtic leather bracelet covered my left wrist while leather rider boots, that came to be in my possession during the early second millennia, which happen to be in my opinion the best type of footwear that I have ever owned, adorn my feed. Finished with my preparations I make my way to the first floor and find Jane clad in a simple blue jeans, black shirt and black and white vans.  
"so, who am I playing?" she questions as I make my way over to the impassive woman  
"you are Jane West, I shall be your sister, Alexandria, you may variate however you wish" she smirks "all right Lex, what cars have you got?" she asks, I chuckle and beckon her over to the garage that is able to hold 10 automobiles and 5 motorbikes, currently in my possession are, a grey Lamborghini centenario roadster, a blue Ferrari 488 GTB, a white Porsche 911 GT3, a red Ferrari F12 Berlinetta, a red and black 1970 ford mustang boss 302 which happens to be my personal favourite, a black Lamborghini Huracan that is Jane's personal favourite, a Lexus LFA and motorbikes include a Harley-Davidson soft-tail slim and Kawasaki ninja zx6r.

As predicted Jane flashed over to the Huracan  
"I believe you will need these" I smile as I toss the keys towards her which she catches easily with a confused look  
"the vehicle is yours, also you may find yourself in need of this" I add tossing a leather messenger satchel towards her that is almost identical to my own, however hers is bronze while mine is Jet black that has flecks of crimson which in actuality, are old blood splatters  
"I shall meet you at school, enjoy yourself" I smirk  
"thanks gran" she grins as she jumps into her car speeding down the long driveway, I chuckle at her excitement as I mount the Harley Davidson, my own satchel having been stowed inside one of the side pockets beforehand, I summon a helmet onto my head and leather jacket onto my back before taking off after my granddaughter.

I arrived at the school moments after my granddaughter and watched as she drifted easily through the packed car park sliding into a parking spot, I shake my head with a smile listening to the quiet humans gossiping about the new kids as I claim the parking spot beside her, I hop off of my mount and remove the helmet to rid my wavy blond hair of helmet hair, I open the side pouch taking out the satchel and replace it with the helmet, leaning against the motorbike I wait for my over dramatic granddaughter, however quickly become impatient due to her stalling  
"Jane! start moving or I swear to the fates..!" I threaten, leaving the ending ambiguous for personal reasons, she steps out a second later and I catch the sound of a few gasps from the other side of the car park, the Cullens, Jane gives them a feral grin before turning to me  
"sorry Lex just texting dad, well what are you waiting for?" she smirks as she starts to walk inside, I chuckle slightly and jog to keep pace, together we enter the school house.

I walk into the lunch room alone with the attention of the room firmly placed upon myself, buying an apple I sit at an empty table, shortly after I am joined by curious Cullens and the mind readers pet human, placing my feet upon the table I give a nod  
"Cullens and pet" I greet before continuing to devour the fruit, I may look calm to the common observer however in reality I am furious as they have broken one of my most important laws, Jane also seems to be livid at the breach  
"who are you?" the only blond woman, Rosalie I recall, demands in what she must think is an intimidating voice, I simply smirk  
"Alex West" I recite  
"what's your real name?" the man-child resembling Felix' stature, Emmet, questions further  
"now that really is none of your business, is it?"  
"why can't I read you" the mind reader with _bronze_ hair, Edward, growls, an unimpressed eyebrow rises  
"because you are weak"  
"why are you here with Jane?" the seer and reason for Aro's fascination of this coven, Alice, attempts next  
"I don't see how that's any of your business hobbit" Jane spits taking a seat next to me, the Cullens tense and Edward puts a hand protectively in front of his pet, Bella  
"now why is there a human here?" Jane demands  
"she is Edwards mate" the seer answers, I growl slightly, recognising her sentence as a colossal lie making all others but jane tense in alarm  
"what do you want?" Edward growls trying to regain control over the situation, my eyes roam over his body before I throw the core over my shoulder across the cafeteria and into the bin, as the Cullens eyes return to myself they find that I have the mind reader in my grip, my fingers tight around his neck and his feet barely touching the ground, clawing uselessly at my arm  
"you would do well to show me respect _boy_, inform your father that Jane and I shall be over before the sun sets, make sure the human is also in attendance" I order before dropping him and striding out of the lunch room Jane by my side, leaving the Cullens to wonder why the humans were oblivious to our interaction.

We left for home soon after, Jane began her tirade of abuse at the Cullens expense moments after we had arrived until she had contented herself before contacting Aro, to say that my son was upset would be similar if not understating the reaction we received, he was notably disappointed in the coven that he had a vested interest in and so offered to deal with them swiftly, however I refused, stating that I desired to resolve this matter personally, although I had amended that Jane would contact the family if I found myself unable to complete my task to console my sons wounded pride, when our conversation came to an end I made my way to the second floor of the manor that held my most prized possessions which I had collected through the millennia, possessions that included, armor, weapons, ancient text, jewelry et cetera ad nauseum, closing the door, I find my praised possession, an elven blade made by mixing Damascus steal and diamond named Mortis, forged by Elven blacksmiths, it is a divine object, similar to Zeus' thunderbolt or Mjolnir  
"Gran, what's taking so long?" Jane calls from the first floor living room, I chuckle, sheath my sword and flash down beside her  
"we shall be taking the Mustang" I comment as I secure her cloak with a tug of the collar, she nods after batting my hands away, to which I chuckle before we make our way to the aforementioned vehicle and leave for the Cullen residence.

"you've broken the law Cullen's" Jane mocks we exit the automobile  
"we did not Jane, she is to be turned once she passes the age of 18" the blond coven leader, Carlisle, informs us  
"do not lie youngling, I have seen inside his head, he has been lying about them being mates which is braking a second law, do you know who she was kept from?" I demand, their leader looks down in submission  
"I do not" he mutters, I rest my hand upon the hilt of Mortis surveying this unusual coven when the sound of footsteps fills the air, I growl as I glare in the direction of the sound, towards the trees  
"who were you foolish enough to call?" Jane snarls  
"we were unsure of the danger and requested our cousins help" Carlisle answers  
"the Denali's, did they know who they were facing?" Jane sneers  
"they do not, Jane" he mutters, I continue to growl as I watch the aforementioned coven exit the trees, first, a woman with strawberry blond hair, about 5'5" in height, pale and Amber eyes, a true beauty if ever I saw one, second is another woman, pale blond curls, also amber eye color, 5'9" another beauty but no-where near as commanding as the first, another woman, Carmen I believe, she has dark brown hair, is 5'5" and has amber eyes, it seems this coven consume a mix of human and animal blood, and next to her, her mate Elazar dark brown hair, 5'11 in height, ex Volturi, lastly the third sister that I am aware of has golden blond curtains frame her face, a frame of 5'6" and, once again, amber eyes  
"Jane Volturi, what are you doing here?" the strawberry blond growls, my growling ceases at the beautiful voice and I silently watch the proceedings  
"just checking on the Cullens pet, did you know?" Jane asks sweetly  
"we know of a human, whether she knew or not, no, why?" the pale blond responds  
"it seems she does know, and we came to have a little chat, tell me though, how are you? it has been a while, how's the family?" Jane smirks goading them, it seems to have succeeded because the golden blond snaps at her intending to attack, her sisters hold her back however and Jane readily sends all three to the ground, shrieking in pain  
"JANE" I roar, immense fear radiates from her as she ceases her assault  
"return to the vehicle, I shall join you shortly" I order, she bows her head in submission  
"forgive me" she mutters before carrying out my orders, I turn back to the Denali coven and notice the angel still panting upon the floor alongside her sisters, without a thought I cross over to her ignoring the hisses they emit and hold out my hands with a reassuring smile  
"I apologize for the actions of my guard, are you able to stand?" she eyes me for a second before accepting my offer, as she steadies herself, I assist her sisters to their feet also, gaining a reluctant smile from the pale blond and an attempt at electrocution from the golden blond, much to my amusement and her disappointment.

Turning towards the strawberry blond I give a charming smile  
"I hope that you are not overly injured" she smiles also, seductive in her own right  
"it put a small dent in my ego but nothing I can't handle, I'm Tanya Denali" I contemplate how to introduce myself as she extends a hand  
"Ameera Volturi" I bow whilst taking the hand and bringing it to my lips before I straighten, given our ages I can tell that she understands far more from the simple gesture than most gathered, she is after all, the oldest in attendance sans myself  
"a pleasure your majesty" she curtsies, having the others follow her lead resulting in many awkward bowing and curtsies, much to my amusement  
"the pleasure is mine, my lady, when I set out earlier, I had no inclination that I would meet a creature as beautiful as you" her eyes, flash with mischief, understanding words unsaid  
"likewise, my Queen" my gaze lingers upon her beautiful form before trailing over the bodies gathered  
"it is a shame we meet under such unpleasant terms" I comment, silently thinking of the tales I had heard regarding the infamous coven leader  
"why don't we continue this inside, peacefully" Carlisle suggests, noting an opening in conversation, my gaze returns to the succubae at my side in contemplation before I nod  
"very well, Jane and I shall join you all shortly" I answer, striding over to the automobile, both covens enter the house in my stead, I assume to discuss how they wish to handle our presence, I try not to overhear their conversation as courtesy to Lady Denali.  
"Jane" I utter as I reach the automobile  
"my queen" she returns, unsure of her position, I silently regard my immortal kin, she is encouraged to be liberal in the handling of her gift which I find excessive, I have wondered many times if this has damaged her character greatly or if interactions between ourselves were lacking in the early years of her rebirth  
"I request that you be less generous in the application of your gift while in my presence, it would please me greatly if you could apply a measure of self-control towards your impulses while in my command" she bows her head  
"yes grandmother" I smile, pleased with her compliance  
"come along then my little sprite, I wish to deal with this quickly" I tell her, she glares at me as I call her sprite but follows my orders and together, we enter the house.


End file.
